During the past several years the Department of Chemistry at the University of Cincinnati has emphasized the development of several programs in nontraditional and interdisciplinary areas of chemistry which has led to several collaborative projects with Departments of the Medical School. At present these interdisciplinary areas include: biomedical chemistry, surface chemistry, laser photochemistry, polymer chemistry, biophysics and physiology. Each of these programs brings together several of our more active research faculty from different traditional areas of chemistry and from the biomedical sciences, and greatly facilitates the development of research projects that might not otherwise be undertaken by the individual research groups. This proposal is directed towards the acquisition of a 400MHz wide-bore nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer which will greatly enhance the capabilities of the research workers participating in these interdisciplinary programs. Specific projects in these areas for which wide-bore high resolution nuclear magnetic resonance data would be either essential or highly beneficial include: the biophysical basis of lung surfactant function, metabolic studies of organs which are either perfused or in live animals, magnetic resonance imaging agents, the effects of ethanol on neuronal membrane order, the orientation and laser photochemistry of species adsorbed on solid surfaces, dynamic and solid state organometallic chemistry and dianion chemistry.